


Wet

by AiyokuSama



Series: Damian's Kitty [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrol in the rain sucks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> My Damie muse was grumbling about all the stupid forum fanbrats calling him cute. So I just HAD to write this.

Rain. So much damned rain. No wonder the city is so quiet tonight. Not even the most determined criminals were going to brave this deluge. But apparently Damian had to. Patrol had to be done. Grayson was off checking in with the Commissioner about something, leaving Robin to keep an eye on things. It should have felt great, being trusted with the responsibility. Instead, Damian is just miserable as he huddles under his cape on the roof top.

It’s not even one of the down town skyscrapers. No, he’s over on the south side, near the tri-corners industrial section. He’d thought that if anything was happening, it would be here. No such luck. And he’s been soaked through for 40 minutes. 40 bleeding minutes! 

The boy huffs as he pulls the cape a bit tighter. Not that it would help but whatever.

Movement to his left. His first reaction is to let a couple of batarangs fly, but he doesn’t. It could just be a plastic shopping bag in the shadows and he refuses to be a jumpy amateur.

“Mew?”

Damian blinks under the white-out lenses as he goes very still. Yes, in the shadow, something IS moving. Then a wet face with big, unhappy ears pokes out. A kitten.

“Mew?” It hurries over to the edge of his cape and proceeds to squawk at him with a far louder voice then anything that small has any right to have. For a moment Damian just looks at the pathetic little beast. It’s clearly a stray, one that hasn’t had a good meal in some time. 

He sighs. “Fine. But if you tell anyone, I’ll skin you.” 

The boy opens his cape and the little creature dives for the offered shelter.

***

Dick was glad to be going home, finally. The interrogation had taken longer than either himself or the commissioner had expected, but it had been worth it. Hopefully Damian wasn’t in too foul a mood, but seeing as he’d been grousing about the weather before Dick left for GCPD HQ, that seemed a fond hope.

Batman smiles as he sees Robin approaching the car. “Hey.” The rest of the greeting is forgotten as he notices that the boy’s arm is crooked under his cape, like he’s carrying something. “What do you have, Robin?”

Damian said nothing until he’s in the passenger seat with the door closed. As Dick moves in on his side he’s about to ask again when the boy pulls back his cape and reveals the wet kitten asleep in his arm. Batman can feel his eyebrows going up under the cowl.

The boy glares at him. “He’s coming home with me. Drive.”

Dick has no idea what Alfred will say about this, but that doesn’t matter at the moment. Right then the most imperative thing to make sure the smile DOESN’T show as he takes them back to the Bunker.


End file.
